


Aftermath

by Robinwood (Pseudonyoom)



Category: unity - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonyoom/pseuds/Robinwood





	Aftermath

I was a ghost for the most part. The world thought I was dead. I thought I was dead. I'm.. not entirely sure I'm not. It certainly feels like he's in hell. Ever since the.. the explosion, he's been seeing things. Shadows moving out of the corner of his eye, whispers of the damned.. but most scary of all, what terrified him the most.. something was incredibly wrong with him. He was splitting, fraying at the edges, fragmenting into millions of pieces as his mind tore itself apart. He could feel it, deep in his body, how badly damaged his soul was. It was like walking through a dream half the time, going through the motions with no register of reality. But the other half.. the other half.... he crumbled to his knees, the biting cold of the steel floor seeping into his essence. He was trapped down here, stuck in the underground lair ever since that day. How much time has passed..? He kept blacking out, melting down, passing out.. Flashes of the incident appeared in his mind again. Wait, how long has he been screaming..? Urion abruptly stopped, closing his mouth with a dumbfounded look. He brought a hand up to his neck. His throat felt sore. But, hold on, this was the longest he's been able to keep awake, fully awake. Everything suddenly clicked into place. It.. was like nothing had changed, he felt there now. He felt sane. Urion got up to his feet, eyes lingering on his purple hands. Or well, purple and black.. He pulled out the spare phone he had grabbed from it's hiding place a while back. His original phone and watch got corrupted in the blast and wouldn't work. It's been three days since the blast.  
He had passed out almost the entire first day, likely due to the severe damage his body took. It was still badly hurt, everything was sore, and his back.. his back was on fire. It should've healed at least somewhat by now, even without him eating anything, enough to make the pain duller, but it felt like it hadn't healed at all. The second day consisted of him trying to regain his bearings, going through the emotional and physical shock he was thrown into. He was still in shock. His.. father was dead. They were dead. They were dead. They were dead. They were dead.They were dead.Theyweredead.TheyweredeadTheyw- Urion woke up with a groan, face against a dirty wall. He blinked, confusion once again taking hold. Where.. was he?What happened? He remembered finally feeling fine again, recounting what had happened previously.. and now he was suddenly in another room. He checked his phone again. Five hours has passed. He couldn't remember for the life of him what had happened. He couldn't even remember why he had passed out. He slowly got to his feet, his limbs shaking unsteadily. His body felt incredibly weak. He was running out of essence.. He stumbled off towards the security room, there was a food reserve there and working computers. They were far enough away from the blast to survive. He's been trying to get to the room for.. who knows how long now. But he keeps breaking down or going numb, and sometimes he's suddenly in another room entirely like just now and has to redo all his progress. It was so tiring..


End file.
